1. Field
The present invention relates to a front cowl stay attachment structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3375468) discloses a motorcycle configured such that a front cowl stay used to attach a front cowl thereto is attached at three points. A front portion of a head pipe can be one point, and left and right outer wall portions of a pair of left and right main frames extending rearward from the head pipe, can be the second and third points.
Motorcycles with a large displacement engine are provided with a fuel tank and an air cleaner at the peripheries of a head pipe and a front portion of main frames extending rearward from the head pipe. The motorcycles require ensuring the sufficient capacities of the fuel tank and the air cleaner.
However, if it is intended to ensure the sufficient capacities of the fuel tank and the air cleaner at the peripheries of the head pipe and the front portion of the main frames, the restriction of space may probably lead to difficulty in the installation of the front cowl stay as in Patent Document 1.
Even if it is possible to install the front cowl stay, a situation may arise in which the size of the front cowl stay has to be increased more than necessary. This may make the structure of the front cowl stay complicated.